Corpse groom
by alondra-viri
Summary: version alterna del cadaver de la novia con los personajes de homestuck. todos los derechos reservados a sus autores originales
1. Chapter 1

Inglaterra, año 1888, una sociedad marcada por el estereotipo de la época victoriana. El joven Cronus Ampora, hijo de pescadores ricos, esta en su habitación observando la delicada figura de una mariposa de un exótico color rojo, dentro de poco comenzaría el ensayo de su boda arreglada con el joven Mituna Peixes; estaba nervioso, no solo por el hecho de que no conocía a su prometido, sino que ademas esa boda representaba mucho para su familia pues los colocaría en un estatus muy alto en la sociedad aristocrática de la época. Incluso cabe mencionar que las relaciones entre varones no estaban tan mal vistas siempre y cuando fuera de acuerdo mutuo entre familias con intereses monetarios de por medio.

En la planta baja se encontraban sus padres mas que emocionados con la idea de su compromiso aunque mas específicamente hablando solo su madre, Mindfang, era quien no veía la hora de por fin pertenecer a la nobleza. Su padre, Dualscar, no se veía tan animado con la idea pues a pesar de todo lo único que obtendrían seria un titulo nobiliario, de mas estaba decir que los Peixes recibirían mas de parte de ellos pues lo único que esos nobles en bancarrota buscaban era su dinero para no terminar en la calle.

- Es un día genial, perfecto para una boda - La mujer bailaba emocionada alrededor de su marido.

- Solo van a ensayar - repitió por quinta vez Dualscar comenzando a hartarse del comportamiento de su esposa.

- Aun así es el ensayo para una gloriosa boda - ambos adultos salieron de la casa y esperaron el carruaje que los conduciría a la casa de los nobles - debemos cuidar los detalles, todos, incluyendo los mas pequeños. - la mujer volteo a mirar a su marido de manera amenazante - no quiero que absolutamente nada interfiera en esto.

- Por supuesto querida después de todo según tu plan nuestro hijo se tiene que casar - resoplo el hombre acomodando el abrigo de su esposa mientras esta escondía los carteles de propaganda en el carruaje.

- ¿Mío? Nuestro querrás decir querido pues estamos juntos en esto, es para que nuestra familia por fin pertenezca a la nobleza, solo piénsalo Dualscar, nosotros participando en esos grandes eventos de la alta sociedad, incluso y quien sabe podríamos hasta llegar a conocer a la Reina.

La mujer comenzó a subirse al carruaje mientras gritaba hacia la ventana de su hijo para que este se apurara ante la atenta mirada de todos los que pasaban por ahí, Dualscar solo suspiraba resignado ante el espectáculo que montaba su esposa pues no solo gritaba como una loca si no que ademas su vestido se había atorado en la puerta del carruaje haciendo que, al tratar de desatorarlo, el pobre transporte se moviera de un lado a otro. Cuando por fin salió el joven y pudieron solucionar el problema de su madre emprendieron su rumbo hacia la casa de los Peixes, la cual por irónico que suene, estaba enfrente de la suya.

La señora de la casa y distinguida mujer, Condensce, miraba con repulsión el espectáculo que montaban sus futuros familiares políticos, era inaceptable que alguien como ella se juntara con gentuza como aquella pero realmente ya no le quedaba otra opción pues todo el tesoro de su familia había sido gastado dejándolos prácticamente en la ruina.

- Que horrible día que es - hablo a su marido desolada - es horrible para una boda

- Al menos alégrate de que ya no seguirás siendo pobre.

- Aun así no puedo creer que nuestra situación nos lleve a acordar esta horrible boda

El señor Psiioniic, quien era el esposo de Condensce, nunca estuvo de acuerdo en aquel matrimonio arreglado, pues aun por muy pobres que ahora fueran el amaba a su hijo y sabia cuan decepcionado estaba de tener que casarse con un completo desconocido. La mujer le resto importancia a las palabras de su marido y siguió meditando en silencio.

- Que decepción, juntar a mi amado hijo con gente tan ordinaria - miro de nuevo al hombre tratando de retomar el hilo de la conversación - mira a que extremo he de llegar para salvar a esta familia.

- A mi me da igual - le gruño despectivamente - ya nada peor podría pasar

- ¿Estas seguro? Créeme que no concuerdo contigo - la mujer se dirigió a la caja fuerte que tenían localizada detrás de una pintura - que tal y no tienen nada y solo nos han estafado para obtener el titulo nobiliario

- Será problema tuyo. - finalizo el hombre de ojos bicolor.

El hombre salió de la habitación siendo seguido por la mujer quien no paraba de murmurar que si su plan salía como debía ser y Mituna se casaba con el hijo de esos nuevos ricos al fin podrían salir de aquel pozo de miseria en el que estaban, luego hacia una pausa para después reír como loca gritando que al fin su hijo le servia para algo. Psiioniic no le presto mucha atención, como siempre hacia, y se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo para conversar un poco antes del evento. El joven estaba vistiéndose siendo ayudado por Doloroza, la mujer que cuido de el cuando niño; se le veía algo decaído mientras platicaba con la amable mujer. Psiioniic entro al cuarto y palmeo suavemente la cabeza de su hijo

- No es justo padre - hablaba sin animos - yo no pedí casarme, no quiero casarme, ademas ¿y si Cronus y yo no nos llevamos bien?

- jajajajaja - se rió Condensce desde el marco de la puerta - como si eso importara en un matrimonio, dime cariño ¿crees que tu padre y yo nos llevamos bien?

- Pues supongo que si... Un poco

- ¡claro que no! - respondieron al unísono ambos adultos mientras se miraban con repulsión.

- quiero esa corbata bien ajustada - la mujer hizo una seña a su marido para que la siguiera - veo que aun hablas sin ahogarte.

Ambos adultos se dirigieron a las escaleras que los conducirían al salón principal en donde esperarían a sus futuros familiares políticos, los cuales ya habían comenzado a tocar el timbre de la imponente mansión. Condensce suspiro pesadamente y comenzó a palmear el hombro de su marido en un vano intento de no molestarse pues desde afuera se oía el barullo que la madre de su yerno estaba haciendo.

- El matrimonio… - comenzó dirigiendo la mirada a su esposo - es como una sociedad, yo te doy y tu me das, así ambos obtenemos un beneficio. Estoy segura que Mituna al haber vivido aquí lo habrá aprendido ya. Por eso todo ha de ser perfecto y cada detalle por mas pequeño que sea debe ir según nuestro plan.

La puerta de la casa se abrió dando paso a la familia Ampora…


	2. Chapter 2

Ni bien Mindfang puso un pie en la enorme casona comenzó a admirar lo que muy pronto también serian sus posesiones, Dualscar miraba la casa aunque sin prestarle mucha atención, después de todo la suya propia era igual o mas grande inclusive, lo que logro captar la completa atención del Ampora mayor fueron sus futuros familiares políticos, mas concretamente el esposo de Condensce. Cronus solo se mantenía al tanto y callado, observando como sus padres se maravillaban por el mero hecho de estar ahí. El incomodo carraspeo de la dueña de la casa los saco a los tres del trance en el que se encontraban.

- Bienvenidos sean a nuestra casa - Sonrío lo mejor que pudo tratando de disimular su desagrado de tenerlos ahí. Volteo a ver a su marido quien parecía ido desde que la familia Ampora entro por la puerta. - Sonríe querido - le susurro conteniendo su molestia todo lo posible.

- C-claro, bienvenidos sean - Sonrió sintiendo la predadóra mirada de Dualscar, la cual lo ponía muy nervioso.

- Tienen una casa muy hermosa ¿no es así querido? - Mindfang golpeo levemente a su marido para que prestara atención a la conversación.

- Claro, Claro en lo absoluto es hermosa - Dijo sin prestar atención a su esposa mientras se acercaba mas a la otra pareja quedando cerca de Psiioniic - usted debe ser el señor Peixes, teniendo un padre como usted puedo apostar lo que sea a que el joven Mituna es muy apuesto - comento coquetamente haciendo que tanto su esposa como Condensce lo miraran de mala manera. El de ojos bicolor por otra parte solo atino a sonrojarse por el cumplido.

- No le hagan caso a mi marido solo dice puras tonterías - trato de excusarse Mindfang jalando a su marido para que se alejara del otro hombre.

- Si me imagino que si - hablo Condensce despectivamente - tomaremos el te en la sala oeste mientras esperamos a que el Padre llegue, si son tan amables de seguirme - la mujer comenzó a caminar entrando por un largo y oscuro pasillo siendo seguido por los otros adultos.

Una vez se vio solo Cronus suspiro cansadamente mientras aflojaba la molesta corbata, su madre la había apretado mucho. "creo que tenia ganas de ahogarme la muy bruja" pensó con desagrado al recordar la pelea que tuvo con ella porque no quería ponerse la corbata. Paseo su curiosa mirada por el enorme salón, la casa era muy bonita debía admitir pero se veía algo lúgubre y vacía; siguió observando por un tiempo mas hasta que sus ojos se toparon con algo que nunca creyó ver, una guitarra, hermosa y perfectamente cuidada. Se aseguro de estar solo en la habitación y con paso decidido se acerco al instrumento dispuesto a tocarlo. Una vez listo y puesto en posición dejo que sus hábiles dedos acariciaran las cuerdas del instrumento creando una melodía tan dulce y a la vez melancólica.

Mituna se encontraba en su habitación terminando de arreglarse, se le había hecho tarde y no quería que su madre se molestara con el por ser impuntual, estaba a punto de tomar un camino mas corto para llegar a la sala oeste cuando un melodioso sonido capto su atención. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de sus padres pero recordó que ellos estaban atendiendo a las visitas, repaso mentalmente a las personas que vivían en la mansión pero ninguna de ellas tocaba algún instrumento; movido por la curiosidad bajo con cuidado de no hacer ruido alguno y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a un apuesto joven interpretando tan bella melodía. Trato de acercarse para mirarlo mejor pero solo consiguió tropezar con uno de los jarrones haciendo que el otro muchacho dejara de tocar abruptamente.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Mituna vio apenado como el otro le tendía una mano y lo ayudaba a levantarse. - Joven Peixes espero y no se haya lastimado.

- S-si, estoy bien - se sintió muy torpe al caer así enfrente de su prometido pero trato de sonreír lo mejor que pudo - Tocas muy bonito. Mi madre no deja que me acerque a los instrumentos dice que se ven mejor como adornos.

- Gracias - hubo un silencio muy incomodo y tenso en el cual solo se miraban - Bu-bueno eh que locura ¿no? joven Peixes mañana vamos a… vamos a…

- Casarnos - Cronus asintió nervioso ante la atenta mirada del joven de ojos bicolor.

- Sabes Cronus pienso que… teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que nos encontramos… creo que puedes decirme Mituna.

- M-Mituna… tu… ¿quieres casarte? - Quería saberlo, no, mas bien debía de saberlo.

- Pues, cuando era niño la idea del matrimonio no me parecía muy divertida o interesante, yo quería viajar por el mundo y conocer nuevos lugares - Cronus miraba embelesado como los bicolores ojos del chico brillaban emocionados - pero… creo que… la idea del matrimonio... comienza a interesarme

Ambas miradas se conectaron y supieron en ese instante que había algo en el otro que les fascinaba; Cronus se acerco mas a Mituna acariciando su rostro con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra le rodeaba la cintura sintiendo como tímidamente el otro joven lo abrazaba por el cuello. Ambos se sonrojaron mientras comenzaban a acercar sus rostros y antes de que pudieran si quiera rozar sus labios un grito histérico los saco de su burbuja. Dirigieron su mirada hacia la derecha y ahí observaron como una muy molesta y horrorizada Condensce los miraba; Mituna se separo de Cronus rápidamente temiendo el regaño de su madre quien respiraba pesadamente tratando de calmarse.

- Que indecencia la suya - mascullo iracunda - nosotros esperando a que ustedes lleguen para que inicie el ensayo de la boda y ustedes aquí haciendo quien sabe que barbaridad

- N-no hemos hecho nada malo Señora Peixes - Cronus se coloco enfrente de Mituna para darle algo de protección ante la furia de la mujer.

- vayan al ensayo… ¡YA!

Ambos jóvenes no lo dudaron mas tiempo y salieron corriendo hacia el lugar en donde seria el ensayo de la boda. El Padre ya los estaba esperando con su semblante molesto también, los dos se pusieron en posición y cuando consideraron que todo estaba listo comenzaron la ceremonia…


	3. Chapter 3

Llevaban ya tres horas ensayando la misma parte de la ceremonia y los presentes en la sala comenzaban ya a hartarse, Cronus sabia cual era la razón y eso lo ponía aun mas nervioso, no era su culpa haberse olvidado de los votos, la verdad es que apenas y los ensayó. El Padre lo veía con fastidio pensando seguramente que el era alguna clase de retrasado. Trato de concentrarse lo mejor que pudo pero fue en vano pues de nuevo fallo al decir los votos correctamente.

- Muy bien joven Ampora - el anciano se sobaba las sienes molesto - recapitulemos de nuevo; con esta mano disipare tus tristezas, tu copa nunca estará vacía pues yo seré tu vino, con esta vela iluminare tu camino en la oscuridad y con este anillo te pido que seas mío. Volvamos a intentarlo

- S-si señor - tosió un poco tratando de deshacer el nudo que se le formo en la garganta - Con esta vela... - Cronus se acerco tratando de prender el delgado pedazo de cera en sus manos mas este se negaba a contribuir - E-esta vela... Esta vela - "maldito pedazo inútil de cera" pensó con molestia.

- Me acerco y lo digo por el - pidió su madre fastidiada y a punto de levantarse pero Dualscar volvió a sentar a su esposa pidiendo que fuera paciente.

Cronus hecho una rápida mirada hacia los padres de Mituna y el rostro de Condensce no le gusto para nada. Tan ensimismado estaba que el Padre tuvo que carraspear fuertemente para volver a tener su atención. Se disculpo levemente y por fin después de intentarlo otras cinco veces la bendita vela prendió.

- Con esta vela... - comenzó de nuevo tomando confianza mas apenas aspiro un poco de aire la vela se apago al instante. Los presentes soltaron un bufido de molestia. - Eh... L-lo siento

- Olvidelo, continue. - el Padre tampoco se veía muy feliz.

Entre tanto por toda la casa se pudo escuchar perfectamente el sonido del timbre antiguo, Psiioniic miro extrañado a su esposa pues no pensaba que tendrían mas visitas que la familia Ampora; Condensce le devolvió la mirada confundida pero sin mas decidió ordenarle a Darkleer, su mayordomo, que investigara quien era el o los visitantes, ordenando que el ensayo prosiguiera. El padre decidió dejar toda la ceremonia para después y retomar los votos.

- Mi señora - hablo Darkleer al regresar - un tal Lord Makara

Por la puerta entro un hombre, alto y robusto, de porte altivo y aspecto algo tenebroso, los presentes se le quedaron mirando por unos instantes antes de proseguir con el ensayo.

- Soy un desastre para recordar fechas - hablo Makara posicionandose al lado de Condensce - parece que llegue un día antes de lo previsto.

- Es algún familiar tuyo supongo - murmuro Psiioniic a su esposa.

Condensce solo frunció el ceño tratando de recordar a alguien con ese apellido pero después le resto importancia, le ordeno a Darkleer que le trajera un asiento al invitado y sin mas continuaron.

- Intentemoslo otra vez joven Ampora

- Si señor - Mituna notaba el nerviosismo de Cronus y decidió encender la pequeña vela para evitar mas inconvenientes.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a caminar hacia adelante pero Cronus seguía estando nervioso y mientras recitaba de nueva cuenta sus votos choco estrepitosamente con la mesa que usaban para el ensayo haciendo que la paciencia del Padre llegara a su limite.

- ¡tres pasos Ampora, tres! ¿¡que tampoco sabe contar!?

- L-lo siento...

- ¡Usted no quiere casarse! - grito ya molesto el Padre

- ¡No! - replico Cronus ya sin poder controlarse

- ¿n-no quieres? - el joven Ampora miro a Mituna sabiendo que había metido la pata y todo por no haberse expresado bien - ¿Cronus?

- N-no es eso... - tomo al bicolor de los hombros para que le mirara a los ojos - Mituna nada me encantaría mas en esta vida que casarme contigo, yo...

- ¡Prosigan! - grito el Padre golpeando la cabeza de Cronus con una biblia asustando a los presentes - al menos recordó traer el anillo ¿verdad?

"¡el anillo!" pensó asustado mientras comenzaba a buscarlo, miro a su padre quien le hacia una seña de que mirara en su saco, Cronus busco en los bolsillos hasta que al fin dio con el pequeño objeto; se lo mostró al Padre pero al seguir nervioso apretó el anillo con demaciada fuerza y este salió volando de sus manos como si fuese un pequeño proyectil quien para mala suerte cayo bajo el vestido de Condensce. Cronus salió disparado a buscarlo sin saber realmente en donde estaba metiendo la mano, lo peor ocurrió cuando debido a la cercanía de la vela con el vestido de la mujer la tela comenzó a quemarse causando un alboroto en todos los presentes.

Condensce gritaba como loca mientras Mindfang abanicaba tratando de apagar el fuego consiguiendo solamente avivar la llama, desesperada le pidió a Dualscar que fuera por agua mas su esposo solo se limito a sonreír mientras miraba a Psiioniic quien de verdad reía por lo que le ocurría a su esposa. Solo cuando Makara vacio el contenido de su vaso en la pequeña llama fue que el caos termino. El padre se acerco amenazante a Cronus quien solo retrocedía hasta que su espalda choco con la puerta.

- Esta boda no podrá realizarse hasta que usted no este listo - comenzó señalándolo - ¡Ampora aprendase los votos!- Cronus salió corriendo por la puerta sin poder soportar estar en esa habitación un segundo mas. Mituna miro preocupado como el otro salía corriendo.

- Vaya, vaya - rio Makara posicionandose atrás del joven bicolor - que buen marido ¿no lo crees? - Mituna no contesto y se limito a seguir mirando la puerta.

Algo lejos de ahí Cronus se encontraba sentado cerca del puente que conectaba la ciudad con el bosque, cerca del antiguo cementerio; pensaba en el ridículo que había hecho en casa de Mituna y se reprendió mentalmente por ello. "Mituna creerá que soy un idiota" trato de alejar esos pensamientos y pensar positivamente pero cuando creyó que todo estaba bien logro oír a lo lejos al pregonero gritando a todo pulmón que el ensayo se había arruinado y todo había sido por su culpa. Cronus decidió alejarse un poco y caminar en el bosque para tratar de despejar su mente.

- Maldición tampoco es que fuera algo difícil - hablo para si mismo - solo son unos simples votos... Con esta mano tomare tu vino... ¡mierda no!

El joven siguió caminando adentrandose sin que se diera cuenta en lo mas profundo del bosque, la luna brillaba en lo alto iluminando el camino mientras Cronus seguía ensayando sus votos. No se había percatado que ya estaba lejos del pueblo y la única compañía que tenia eran los cuervos que por alguna razón comenzaron a seguirle.

- Con esta... Con esta vela... Con esta vela yo... Yo... Le prenderé fuego a tu madre - se dio de golpes en la cabeza con el primer árbol que tuvo en frente tratando de aminorar su frustración.- es inútil...

Cronus se sentó en un tronco cercano completamente desanimado, por mas que lo intentaba no conseguía recordar los malditos votos, estaba a punto de rendirse y regresar a casa cuando miro hacia arriba y vio la luna, su brillo le recordaba lo hermoso que eran los ojos de Mituna... Por Mituna lo haría, lo intentaría de nuevo; con firmeza se levanto del tronco dispuesto a continuar.

- Con esta mano disipare tus tristezas, tu copa nunca estará vacía pues yo seré tu vino - sonrio comenzando a tomar confianza de la situación, se acerco a un árbol con la ligera forma de Condensce - Señora peixes luce estupenda esta noche - rio un poco mientras veía otro árbol parecido a Psiioniic - Señor Peixes ¿quiere que le diga padre? Si insiste señor... Con esta vela - continuaba mientras arrancaba una rama seca - iluminare tu camino en la oscuridad y con este anillo... - vio lo que parecía una raíz seca en el suelo y mientras se arrodillaba recitaba las palabras finales - te pido que seas mío.

Al finalizar coloco el anillo en la raíz. Después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que alguien lo observaba y al voltear miro asustado como una parvada entera de cuervos lo rodeaba, el viento comenzó a bajar de temperatura y sin previo aviso se sintió jalado por una fuerza desconocida que al parecer provenía de la tierra y estaba dispuesto a tragárselo. Cronus uso toda la fuerza que tenia y se soltó del agarre solo para darse cuenta horrorizado que la mano de lo que parecía un esqueleto lo tenia fuertemente agarrado, sacudió fuertemente su brazo hasta que logro quitarse la mano de encima solo para ver como del lugar en donde había puesto el anillo comenzaba a salir un cadáver vestido como si fuera el novio de alguna boda.

- si - murmuro el muerto tendiéndole la mano a Cronus para levantarlo - si quiero

Cronus supo que si el corazón no se le había parado era por pura suerte, salió corriendo del lugar lo mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron, esquivaba arboles y arbustos; se había tropezado unas tres veces mas aun así se levantaba y seguía corriendo. Cuando logro divisar a lo lejos el puente de la ciudad acelero el paso, solo cuando llego a mitad del puente se decidió en voltear para ver si el cadáver lo seguía o no, al no encontrar nada raro retomo su camino hacia el pueblo mas casi muere de un susto al encontrarse cara a cara con el muchacho muerto quien se acercaba a el con paso lento y decidido acorralandolo en una de las paredes del puente.

"Puedes besar al novio" fue lo ultimo que Cronus Ampora escucho antes de que todo se volviera negro


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, poco a poco comenzó a recobrar sus sentidos pero aun no abría del todo los ojos; lo ultimo que recordaba era que estaba en el bosque pero de ahí todo se volvió algo confuso. Escucho unas voces que reía y cuchicheaban a su alrededor pero no comprendía de quien podría ser, cuando por fin pudo despejarse del todo vio casi con horror el lugar en donde se encontraba; habían esqueletos y gente muerta aun en estado de descomposición rodeándole en lo que parecía ser una especie de bar.

- Espero que te encuentres bien - una huesuda mano se poso en su hombro de forma cariñosa - te desmayaste antes de llegar

De un solo salto se alejo del circulo de muertos y miro mejor quien era el que le había hablado, se trataba del cadáver que había en encontrado en el bosque; las imágenes de los sucesos anteriores llegaron a su cabeza golpeándolo de forma abrupta y haciendo que unas terribles ganas de vomitar se acentuaran en su estomago, "¿que fue lo que paso?" se repetía constantemente en su mente.

- Parece que sigue vivo - hablo uno de los esqueletos.  
- Claro ¿no ves que aun respira? - respondió otro  
- Que guapo es - hablaron algunas mujeres riendo coquetamente.  
- ¡brindemos por los novios! - gritaron a coro todos los muertos.  
- ¿casados? ¿como es posible? - grito Cronus a punto de desmayarse de nuevo mientras se daba de golpes con la barra del bar.  
- No deberías hacer eso o te lastimaras - el novio le detuvo la cabeza y lo hizo sentarse en una de las sillas mientras le acomodaba el pelo - en el bosque recitaste tus votos a la perfección - sonrió mostrándole el anillo de matrimonio puesto en uno de sus huesudos dedos.  
- ¡DESPIERTA! - grito Ampora para seguir golpeando su cabeza en la barra pensando que aquello era solo una pesadilla.  
- Por favor te pido de la manera mas amable que dejes de hacer eso - Cronus volteo a ver al cadáver solo para horrorizarse al ver que su ojo derecho salía disparado de su cuenca y de el se asomaba un pequeño gusano rojo que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. - es que acaso eres terco o sordo - grito el pequeño animalito.

Cronus retrocedió chocando con todos en el bar buscando desesperadamente una salida de aquel lugar, vio como los muertos comenzaban a acercarse a el y para defenderse tomo lo primero que tuvo a la mano, lo cual resulto ser una espada que estaba incrustada en un pequeño esqueleto vestido como si fuese a la guerra.

- ¡atrás! Tengo un... ¿enano?... Eh... Y no dudare en usarlo - sus nervios estaban en un punto critico - quiero preguntas ¡ya!  
- Querrás decir respuestas - corrigió uno de los cadáveres  
- Eh... Si eso, quiero respuestas ¿que es este lugar? ¿que paso? - miro al cadáver que lo había traído ahí - ¿quien eres tu?  
- Oh bueno me encantaría decírtelo - el cadáver comenzó a acercarse a el tratando de tranquilizarlo - pero conviene decir que es una larga historia  
- Y menuda historia - todas las miradas se posaron sobre el cadáver de un muchacho con un mohawk de color rojo y negro que se encontraba recargado despreocupadamente en una pared - una trágica historia de amor, pasión y que termino en un cruel asesinato  
- Cuentala Rufioh - le animaron los esqueletos. - música chicos.

Y como si de un cambio drástico se tratase el bar se llenó repentinamente de una explosión de colores y alegría, la música inundo el ambiente haciendo que los muertos que ahí se encontraban rieran y bailaran, Cronus trato de aprovechar aquello y busco una salida pero al tratar de huir un par de cadáveres lo sentaron en una silla para que viera el espectáculo. Rufioh subió al escenario con unos cuantos esqueletos que le hicieron compañía y comenzó a cantar.

- Vengan a escucharme carcazas viejas, o al menos aquel que aun tenga orejas, oigan esta historia que haría a un muerto llorar de nuestro pequeño Kankri fabuloso y genial - decía haciendo subir al joven muerto al escenario mientras los demás cadáveres cantaban a coro - El era atractivo y reconocido cuando un desconocido entro a su vida, Este era bien parecido y diestro al hablar y fue así que en sus brazos cayo sin pensar. Kankri no quiso hablar pues papá dijo NO y fue así que planearon escaparse los dos.

"Esto es una locura, esto es una locura" pensaba Cronus viendo como los esqueletos se convertían en instrumentos y los demás muertos entonaban la canción que al parecer ya sabían de memoria. Miro a su alrededor buscando de nuevo una salida y cuando al fin había localizado una puerta sintió como era jalado nuevamente pero esta vez por Rufioh quien se divertía de lo lindo viendo su expresión de pánico, el cadáver lo zarandeo par de veces y cuando estuvo satisfecho lo arrojo a otros dos esqueletos para que lo retuvieran por sí quisiera escapar mientras el subía de nuevo al escenario a seguir contando la historia.

- Por la noche se verían según su plan, guardando en secreto el lugar en donde estar, el traje de novio le perteneció a papá, si hay amor en tu vida nada te faltara excepto unas cosas parece ser las joyas de la familia y algo de oro también. Y cerca del panteón donde está el viejo roble una noche de niebla al tocar ya las tres, el preparado esta más que hay de aquel...  
- ¿Y entonces? - hablaron a coro los esqueletos  
- El espero...  
- ¿Y entonces? - preguntaron de nuevo dándole más suspenso a la historia  
- Allá en las sombras ¿era su galán?  
- ¿Y entonces?  
- Su corazón latió tan fuerte...  
- ¡¿Y entonces?! - exclamaron todos incluyendo Cronus quien de alguna manera se había picado con la historia.  
- Entonces muñeca todo se volvió negro... - por un momento las luces en el bar se apagaron sumiéndolo en la oscuridad pero no duró mucho pues casi al instante la voz de Rufioh volvió a escucharse siguiendo con el relato - cuando los ojos abrió muerto en un rincón sin joyas ni oro y roto el corazón - Rufioh comenzó a acercarse a Cronus mientras un haz de luz iluminaba a Kankri quien se había bajado ya del escenario - el prometio bajo el roble aquel que ahí esperaría un amor puro y fiel, esperaría que alguien su mano pidiera y así de la nada aparece este muchacho que le ha jurado su fidelidad y esa es la historia de nuestro Kankri.

término de cantar mientras lo empujaba hacia el joven novio muerto quien sin pensarlo lo tomo entre sus brazos girando en la pista como si fueran niños más los huesos del joven cadáver no pudieron aguantar y se salieron de su lugar haciendo que Cronus cayera algo lejos de todo el barullo y, convenientemente, cerca de una puerta, se sacudió la mano de Kankri y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo mientras los demás seguían festejando.

Mientras tanto en el mundo de los vivos ambas familias tomaban el te esperando a que Cronus apareciera. Mituna miraba insistentemente la ventana esperando poder ver a su prometido llegar pues ya era tarde y la noche estaba por caer, sólo se apartó cuando su madre le regaño por estar pasando demasiado tiempo en la venta.

- Ya llegara - decía Mindfag tratando de no sonar preocupada - cuando era niño le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, tanto así que se orinaba en sus pantalones ¿no es así querido?

Dualscar no dijo nada pues tampoco era tan cruel como para humillar a su hijo en frente de su futura familia, aunque seguía sin quitarle un ojo de encima a Psiioniic quien fingía ignorarlo aunque de vez en cuando le regalaba sutiles sonrisas. Cada uno estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando el sonido de la puerta los hizo reaccionar.

- Adelante - exclamo Condensce sin ánimos mientras la imponente figura de Makara entraba a la habitación - Lord Makara espero que la habitación haya sido de su agrado  
- Por supuesto mi señora, es usted una anfitriona maravillosa - el hombre se acercó lentamente a los señores Peixes con esa aura sombría que le caracterizaba - por eso temo ser yo el portador de tan terribles noticias

Con un chasquido de dedos hizo que el pregonero entrara a la habitación, el hombre espero la señal y cuando Makara asintió levemente con la cabeza comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón haciendo que mas de uno se tapara los oídos.

- SI HAS DE SABER QUE SE HA VISTO AL JOVEN CRONUS AMPORA CON UN MISTERIOSO MUCHACHO EN EL PUENTE, LA SENSACION DE PELO NEGRO Y EL JOVEN AMPORA DESAPARECIERON EN LA OSCURIDAD... Y ahora el clima.  
- SUFICIENTE - grito Makara asustando a los presentes por tan repentino cambio en la voz  
- ¿misterioso muchacho? - Mindfang pregunto incrédula - pero si el no conoce a otro muchacho en este lugar.  
- O eso les hizo creer - Makara sonrió mientras se retiraba de la habitación - llámenme si necesitan mi ayuda... Para lo que sea - dijo esto ultimo mirando a Mituna quien tembló de solo pensar en las intenciones de aquel tipo.  
- ¿y ahora? - pregunto Psiioniic sonriendo al ver como el rostro de su esposa poco a poco se desfiguraba en una mueca de ira.  
- ¡dame mi tridente! - le grito a Darkleer quien sin tardarse ya se lo estaba entregando a su dueña. Los presentes se alejaron de la mujer temiendo que pudiera dañar a alguien.  
- Haz algo Dualscar - grito Mindfang a su marido, este asintió y ni tardo ni perezoso abrazo a Psiioniic de la cintura alejandolo de la ira de su esposa - no me refería a eso ¡inuti!  
- ¡basta ya! ¡deja de acosar a mi marido! - grito señalando a Dualscar quien ya había acomodado al bicolor en sus brazos y este parecía realmente cómodo ahí - ¡que escandalo tan bochornoso! ¡se ha escapado el novio!  
- Déjanos buscarle - rogó Mindfang - danos hasta el amanecer  
- Muy bien, hasta el amanecer - Condensce dio por finalizada la reunión mientras salía de la sala haciendo una seña a su marido para que la siguiera, Psiioniic se separo de Dualscar de mala gana pues de cierta forma le gustaba estar entre los brazos del Ampora mayor, tomo a Mituna del hombro y condujo a la familia Ampora hacia la salida.

Una vez en el carruaje tanto Dualscar como Mindfang se dispusieron a buscar de una vez por todas a su hijo


	5. Chapter 5

No tenía idea alguna de hacia dónde iba pero de algo estaba seguro y eso era el hecho de que tenía que salir de aquel lugar de una u otra forma, a lo lejos escucho como alguien le llamaba mas no pensó en darse la vuelta para averiguar de quien se trataba. Kankri llamaba con insistencia a su esposo mas no obtuvo ninguna respuesta por parte de Cronus.

- Menudo cobarde que es tu novio – hablo Karkat, el pequeño gusano rojo que vivía en la cabeza de Kankri.

- No es mi novio, es mi marido – contesto el cadáver recalcando la última palabra – y en vez de quejarte deberías ayudarme a buscarlo

- Joder Kankri tú no tienes remedio, ya que déjame echar un vistazo.

El pequeño gusano salió por la cuenca del ojo del joven y examino el panorama, no tardo mucho tiempo en localizar a Cronus quien se encontraba escondido detrás de uno de los monumentos de la plaza principal. Después de haberle informado a Kankri fueron en busca del joven quien al ver que se aproximaban a él comenzó a correr tratando de huir encontrándose en el camino un sinfín de muertos que solo aumentaban sus ganas de querer salir de aquella pesadilla, recorrió un tramo mas pero para su mala suerte se topo con una inmensa pared, a lo lejos oyó los pasos de Kankri aproximándose a él y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a escalar, estaba a punto de llegar a la cima cuando una mano lo jalo del saco y lo ayudo a terminar de subir.

- Creo que estoy comenzando a conocerte mejor, debes de ser una de esas personas a las que les gustan las cosas difíciles ¿verdad? – rio el cadáver – pudiste haber usado las escaleras tonto.

"eres un idiota" se dijo a si mismo Ampora reprimiendo las ganas de arrojarse por el precipicio que recientemente había escalado.

- Es una hermosa vista ¿no lo crees? – suspiro Kankri mientras se sentaba en una banca cercana – debo decir que siempre que vengo a este lugar me quedo sin aliento… bueno es solo un decir – sonrió un poco nostálgico mientras le hacia una seña a Cronus para que se sentara a su lado quien dudo por unos segundos pero al ver que no tenía otra alternativa suspiro resignado y se sentó al lado del cadáver.

- Escucha lamento lo que te ha pasado nene pero yo debo volver a casa ¿entiendes? – trato de razonar con Kankri con la esperanza de que lo dejara ir.

- Pero ahora esta es tu casa – le contesto el joven muerto como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo – casi lo olvido, tengo un regalo para ti – dijo alegre para después entregarle a Cronus una pequeña caja con un listón morado.

- Vaya… eh gracias nene – agito un poco el paquete y cuando lo abrió sonrio forzadamente al ver el contenido – h-huesos, lo que siempre quise.

Su expresión cambio radicalmente cuando sintió que la caja comenzaba a moverse, sin pensarlo la tiro al suelo haciendo que los huesos se esparcieran por el piso, pasaron solo unos segundos y de repente todos los huesos se habían unido estructurando el esqueleto de un pequeño perro, Kankri le sonrió a Cronus mientras le entregaba un pequeño collar con un nombre grabado en el.

- ¿Eridan? – pregunto con asombro mientras el perro ladraba reconociendo a su amo – oh por dios en verdad eres tu – alargo una mano y subió al perro a su regazo feliz de volverlo a ver.

- Es realmente adorable – comento el cadáver mientras le acariciaba el cráneo al perro.

- Esto no es nada debiste verlo cuando tenía piel y pelo – ambos comenzaron a mimar al pequeño perro – mi madre nunca quiso que yo lo tuviera porque no le gustan los animales… bueno la verdad es que no le gusta nada, es una vieja amargada – suspiro nostálgico

- ¿crees que yo le caiga bien? – pregunto Kankri con un gesto que a Cronus se le hizo completamente adorable

- Con suerte y no tendrás que conocerla nene… - iba a seguir hablando cuando una idea cruzo su mente – aunque pensándolo bien y por el hecho de que estamos eh… casados… creo que lo más indicado es que la conocieras, es mas también deberías conocer a mi padre, deberías conocerlos a ambos ahora mismo.

- Tienes razón y me parece perfecto – Kankri se levanto animado – y dime ¿Dónde están enterrados?

- Eh aun están vivos nene… por desgracia – hablo esperando a que Kankri accediera a ir y murmurando lo ultimo para sí mismo.

- Vaya ese sí que es un gran contratiempo – Cronus se desanimo completamente ante las palabras dichas por el cadáver – aunque visto de otra manera y siguiendo los protocolos del matrimonio creo que podemos solucionarlo – con el ánimo renovado Cronus abrazo a Kankri sin poder ocultar la felicidad que sentía al saber que saldría de ese lugar de pesadillas.

- Eres el mejor nene – decía sin soltarlo haciendo que el joven muerto volviera a sentirse vivo por unos momentos.

Después de la pequeña escena romántica Kankri le explico a Cronus que la única persona en el inframundo que tenia los conocimientos necesarios para hacer que los cadáveres visitaran la tierra de los vivos era Handmaid una mujer quien en su vida pasada fue la sirvienta de un poderoso brujo. Cuando ambos jóvenes llegaron a la antigua torre en donde vivía la hechicera lo primero que vieron fueron las miles de montañas de libros antiguos repletos de polvo y en lo alto de una pequeña tribuna el esqueleto de una mujer vestida con un traje oriental.

- Buenas noches Kankri – hablo el esqueleto con una delicada voz – que se te ofrece querido

- Buenas noches respetable Handmaid, lamento incordiarla tan tarde pero es que a mi marido y a mi – dijo señalando a Cronus quien se sintió algo nervioso al verse en la mira del esqueleto – queremos hacer un pequeño viaje a la tierra de los vivos

- Oh cariño para que quieren subir cuando la gente de allá se muere por estar aquí – hablo en tono de broma la mujer.

- Por favor señora en de suma importancia – respondió Cronus ya desesperado por volver – significa mucho para mí… quiero decir nosotros – corrigió antes de que Kankri se diera cuenta.

- Vere que puedo hacer

Y casi al instante la mujer comenzó a buscar entre la montaña de libros más cercana a ella, cuando al fin saco un tomo grueso de entre el montón comenzó a reunir materiales ante la mirada de los jóvenes quienes no perdían uno solo de sus movimientos. Cuando termino de mezclar todas las esencias que había reunido se dirigió a los chicos con voz seria.

- Este es un hechizo ucraniano para realizar viajes cortos, una vez que estén allá y quieran volver solo deben pronunciar la palabra rayuela, una vez dicha el hechizo los arrastrara a ambos devuelta al inframundo ¿quedo claro?

Ambos asintieron mientras la mujer vertía sobre ellos una especie de gas de color amarillento. Cronus se sintió algo mareado al principio pero después no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa en su rostro al volver a mirar la luz de la luna. Había vuelto al mundo de los vivos.


	6. Chapter 6

Cronus pensaba en como regresar a su casa sin que Kankri se diera cuenta, tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando el cadáver comenzó a danzar entre los arboles, por unos intentes se perdió en la gracia de sus movimientos, la verdad es que debía de admitir que en vida seguramente Kankri fue un joven muy hermoso; el cadáver pareció notar la mirada del mayor pues se acerco y lo tomo de las manos invitandolo a ser parte de la danza, Cronus negó levemente pues recordó que debía volver con su familia, tomo suavemente a Kankri por los hombros y lo hizo sentarse en un tronco caído.

- Escucha nene - comenzó buscando las palabras adecuadas - creo que deberías esperar aqui mientras yo voy con mis padres y los preparo para la gran noticia, ya sabes, aun no se como reaccionaran y no quiero que hagan una escena frente a ti

- Eso suena razonable, no quiero ser yo quien cause una mala impresión en mis familiares, solo espero que no te tome mas tiempo del debido y en caso de necesitar mi ayuda solo tienes que llamar y…

- S-si no te preocupes - sonrió tratando de cortar con aquello - no tardo, tu solo espera justo aquí

Cronus salió corriendo antes de darle tiempo a Kankri de replicar algo, corrió todo lo que sus fuerzas se lo permitieron, saltando entre las viejas tumbas olvidadas del bosque y esquivando arboles caídos, cuando por fin llego al pueblo miro si en su casa había alguien mas al no encontrar indicio alguno de personas decidió mirar en la casa de Mituna, trago en seco pues ya era tarde y temía que la madre del bicolor lo sacara a patadas a la calle; con paso decidido se acerco a la puerta mas antes de tocar escucho la furiosa voz de Condensce del otro lado.

- Si vuelvo a ver por aquí a ese miserable de Ampora lo empalare con mi tridente

De solo imaginarlo Cronus tembló violentamente, se alejo unos pasos y cuando se iba a dar por vencido vio una luz en lo que suponía era la habitación de Mituna, sin pensarlo mas comenzó a escalar entre los viejos muros de la mansión hasta que por fin después de mucho esfuerzo logro colarse al balcón del joven bicolor; Mituna se encontraba leyendo un libro cuando oyó unos suaves golpes en el cristal de su ventana, al principio se asusto pensando que era Lord Makara pero al voltear la felicidad lo embargo al ver que era Cronus, sin perder mas tiempo el joven bicolor abrió la puerta de cristal dejando entrar al joven Ampora.

Mientras tanto en el bosque Kankri esperaba con paciencia el regreso de su esposo, muy en su interior se encontraba algo nervioso pues esperaba no causarle un susto a sus suegros o que estos no aceptaran su relación con Cronus, a él realmente le gustaba Cronus y mucho, era atractivo y muy tierno, lo hacia sentir vivo de nuevo, algo que creyó nunca volver a sentir después de que ese maldito payaso lo asesinara tiempo atrás. Karkat se estaba moviendo demasiado en su cabeza así que se sacudió levemente para calmarlo mas el pequeño gusanillo estaba reacio a hacerlo.

- Kankri soy la voz de tu conciencia - empezó en un tono intelectual - prestame atención por una puta vez en tu vida, tengo un mal presentimiento con ese cretino y creo que… - Kankri no lo dejo terminar pues en un fuerte movimiento de cabeza mando al pequeño Karkat a volar cayendo para suerte del gunano en la suave nieve.

- Karkat deja de hacerte ideas de conspiración sobre mi marido - resoplo molesto el cadáver - porque no mejor le vas a comer el cerebro a otra persona de seguro te entretienes mas, estoy seguro que Cronus no ha de tardar en llegar, el fue a ver a sus padres y tal como lo ha dicho yo creo firmemente en su palabra pues de eso se compone el matrimonio de creer en el otro, ademas estoy seguro de que hay un motivo muy fuerte y valido para explicar el porque se esta tardando mucho, de seguro…

- Joder Kankri es aquí cuando me arrepiento de haberme comido tu cerebro y no tu lengua - se quejo el animalito - usa la poca materia gris que te sobra y ve a investigar que esta haciendo ese subnormal, al fin y al cabo dejo todo un rastro a su paso el muy idiota

- muy bien, lo haré - se levanto decidido - y te demostrare de una vez por todas que Cronus es el mejor marido pues me es fiel y jamas me mentiría...

Ni bien puso un pie en la habitación Mituna se colgó de su cuello abrazandolo efusivamente, Cronus correspondió en el acto sintiendo la calidez y delicioso aroma que desprendia el bicolor, permanecieron así unos segundos hasta que Mituna hizo que Cronus se acercara un poco al fuego de la chimenea pues estaba mas frío y pálido que un cadáver, Ampora no perdió tiempo y comenzó a calentarse ante la atenta mirada de Mituna quien no podía disimular la felicidad de volverlo a ver, Cronus le sonrío y le hizo una seña para que se sentara junto a el, había tantas cosas que quería contarle que no sabia por donde debía empezar, estaba a punto de empezar cuando Mituna comenzó por el.

- ¿Cronus donde te habías metido? - su tono denotaba preocupación - ¿Que te a pasado? ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si tranquilo - sonrió acariciando suavemente la cara del bicolor - Mituna hay algo que quiero confesarte… al principio no quería casarme, es mas antes había pensado en miles de ideas para escaparme de este compromiso arreglado - El menor le miraba con un dejo de tristeza en los ojos - pero entonces te conocí y supe que quería estar para siempre a tu lado y que no puedo, ni quiero, esperar a casarme contigo.

No hubo necesidad de decir mas, Mituna volvió a abrazar a Cronus del cuello pero esta vez sus labios se encontraron, al principio en un roce inocente para después desbordar todo ese sentimiento que habían estado guardando desde que se vieron, el mayor rodeo la cintura del bicolor acercandolo a su cuerpo lo mas que pudo y mientras estaba disfrutando del dulce sabor de los labios de Mituna sintió por un momento que el tiempo se detenía y que solo existían ellos dos en el mundo, pero entonces escucho una voz llamandolo y que se le hacia demasiado familiar ya. Se separo de Mituna solo para observar con horror como el cadáver entraba en la habitación como si se tratara de su casa.

- Cronus te tardaste mas de lo debido así que… - el silencio que se formo entre los tres era demasiado pesado, Kankri observo al joven al lado de su marido y sintiendo cierta incomodidad con su presencia se abrazo del brazo de Cronus - Creí que habías dicho que hablarías con tus padres ¿Quien es el?

- ¿Q-quien eres tu? - Mituna hizo un sobrehumano esfuerzo para que la voz no le temblase

- Soy su esposo - Sonrío altaneramente mostrandole el anillo de matrimonio

Mituna abrio los ojos de sobremanera ¿Que no se suponía que Cronus quería casarse con el? ¿Quien era aquel sujeto? ¿Porque decía que era el esposo de Cronus? todas esas preguntas desbordaban por la mente del bicolor quien miro a Cronus esperando una respuesta, este al sentirse acorralado por los dos jóvenes comenzó a ponerse nervioso y a hablar sin pensar realmente.

- Mituna dejame explicarte - dijo mientras le mostraba la esquelética mano de Kankri al bicolor quien solo lo miro horrorizado y sin poder creerselo - el esta muerto

Kankri se aparto con brusquedad, jamas se había sentido tan humillado en toda su vida, Cronus lo había engañado y de la peor manera solo para verse con aquel tonto de ojos raros, se acerco a la ventana ante la atenta mirada de los jóvenes vivos y con la pose mas amenazadora que pudo poner en aquel momento recito las palabras para regresar al inframundo, de repente la misma nube que los había conducido al mundo de los vivos los estaba arrastrando de nuevo al de los muertos, Cronus no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar y lo ultimo que vio fue la cara asustada de Mituna tratando de alcanzarlo, mas fue inútil y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban de nuevo en la torre de Handmaid quien los miraba con un gesto de lo mas estoico.

- No puedo creer lo bajo que has caído - gruño Kankri molesto - me has mentido y todo para verte con ese otro.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? - susurro Cronus tratando de calmar su creciente ira - ¡tu eres el otro!

- ¡No es verdad! Tu… tu estas casado conmigo - la voz comenzaba a quebrarsele, Kankri sabia que era cuestión de tiempo para que las primeras lagrimas comenzaran a caer - el es el otro… y yo que creí que esta vez si estaba en lo correcto - las lagrimas comenzaron a descender por las pálidas mejillas, Karkat salió por la cuenca del ojo de Kankri mirando mal a Cronus y tratando de calmar el llanto del cadáver.

- Escucha nene - trato suavizando su voz - lo nuestro no puede ser

- Es porque te da asco que se me caiga el ojo ¿verdad?

- N-no tu ojo es… eh - tanteo buscando la palabra correcta - P-precioso… mira en otras circunstancias con mucho gusto me quedo contigo nene pero veras… el problema es que… estas muerto.

- ¡Tuviste que pensarlo antes de pedirme que me casara contigo! - Exploto Kankri dandole a Cronus una mirada de reproche.

- ¡Fue un error! - Grito Cronus también perdiendo la paciencia - ¡Yo nunca quise casarme contigo!

La habitación quedo en un absoluto silencio, Cronus trato de disculparse pero Kankri ya no lo estaba escuchando; el joven cadáver bajo las escaleras con la poca dignidad que aun le quedaba mientras en silencio se perdía entre las calles tratando de volver a pegar los pedazos de su destrozado corazón.


End file.
